


[podfic] Buildering

by freshbakedlady



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, War Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The art of climbing on buildings, which is often illegal. To build: the act of construction by assembling and joining parts or materials.'</p>
<p>A crew comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Buildering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buildering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378532) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Length: 8:45

Download Link: available as [mp3 here](http://joycesully.com/toystore/Buildering.mp3) (right-click, save as...)


End file.
